


Minä olen hullu

by ZaltMKrel



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Feral Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Most characters are only mentioned, Sorry Not Sorry, death of a minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaltMKrel/pseuds/ZaltMKrel
Summary: Snufkin is filled with very many thoughts at the start of his winter travels.((This fic was inspired by "Minä olen Hullu" song from Olavi Uusivirta who is the finnish VA of Snufkin in Moominvalley (2019). ))Tumblr: demonn-pilloww
Kudos: 20





	Minä olen hullu

Another winter

Having to leave moominvalley once again  
Snufkin was fine with this, with the time that this tradition started happening even if it was a bit hard for Moomintroll at first he had grown to understand it.  
The last day before he left, Moomin made him a smaññ bracelet. He had mentioned it's purpose, "a promise of seeing each other again".

"If only you knew why i do this", Snufkin thought to himself.

It was known by everyone out of Moominvalley, mumriks are dangerous, feral creatures capable of killing you with a single swing of their claws.  
Snufkin couldn’t deny the accusations, nature is nature after all.

Every winter he had to leave to be able to take some energy out. “A mumrik is a creature of lacking patience, if you bother them you are as good as dead”, “they are merciless creatures”

In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a small creature, it was probably trying to find refuge before snow started to fall.

An easy prey.

It was going to be difficult to try and stay as silent as possible while carrying a backpack but not impossible.  
One step, second step, closer, closer..

The little rodent took no notice of the mumrik at all and the fast way in which it was killed didn’t allow it to have time to react. Taking a more proper look at the creature it reminded him of Teety-Woo. Little thing that crossed paths with him, as he could recall “he made a good stew”.

He remembered how it was to kill him, never suspected a thing some times he wondered what kind of friends he had that said he was “wonderful” ane “safe to be near”. It wouldn’t surprise him that it was a joke or sarcasm with his naivety he probably believed all of it.  
It was easy to assume most of his kills were for enjoyment but in reality they were only done for the need to eat or if the creature at hand had bothered Snufkin enough to get rid of it but even then they would always serve a purpose. He tried his best not to kill for nothing, maybe it was in his nature but he still had a morality.

“This small thing won’t provide enough perhaps it would be better to leave it for any other predator to eat”, he thought unbothered, “good thing it didn’t waste much time”.

He left the rodent’s body in a place easy to reach for any animal that were hungry and left.

As a younger fellow, when he had first started to feel the need to prey he was worried and scared but with time he sort of got used to it.

Snufkin felt something cold hit his paws, “Snow..I must get going”.

With a hurried pace he left that area of the woods.  
The white he could see expanding on the area reminded him a lot of Moomin’s fur.

When he first met him and the others he was sure they would all be gone fast since they were no experts and didn’t seem to know what a mumrik was. But that’s when he took notice of Moomintroll, a bigger predator. Maybe the moomin was unknowledgeable of his own capacity but he couldn’t take any chances with the high probability of losing against him.  
Soon after he met him he noticed how innocent he actually was but his soft shape wasn’t able to fool him. He had claws and fangs bigger than his own and he lived with his family, surely his parents knew how capable of protecting each other they were with no need of guns or blades.

The mumrik felt good that this was the case in a way.  
He was glad he was able to meet the moomin family, his sister, make new friends and having the chance of finally meeting his family after so long.  
He remembered how surprised he felt learning that his father, a pure mumrik, was able to live for so long with different species in such a peaceful way or that he was able to live with the Mymble and her children. But he never questioned it, he felt reassured that maybe even someone like himself could possibly have a future with…

“I’m not thinking about that” he said outloud, hoping there was no other creature nnearby to take notice of him.

Although..What if that was the reason why he slept most of the time? To keep himself on check? To reduce the chances of hurting someone? Or was he so tired because he tried to contain himself.?

Perhaps…his mother’s house would be a good first place to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, thank you very much for reading!! I would appreciate if you left kudos and commented. It would make me very glad someone liked it since this is my first fic in forever.


End file.
